DESEOS DE MORIR
by sussan blatter
Summary: QUÉ PASA CUANDO CREES QUE EL AMOR DE TU VIDA HA MUERTO Y DE REPENTE CINCO AÑOS DESPUES RESULTA QUE REGRESA A EXPLICARTE QUE NO MURIO QUE SIMPLEMENTE INTENTABA PROTEGERTE? Y QUE PASA CUANDO AHORA LA QUE MUERE ERES TU? YO MUERO, EL VIVE.
1. prefacio

**Deseos de morir**

Morir es el destino de todos y había intentado vivir sin él, se lo había prometido pero ya era suficiente además se me facilitaba, estaba enferma. Y que pasa si resulta que no esta muerto y la que va a morir soy yo?

**PREFACIO**

Escuchaba el goteo del suero, el pitido del holter y una respiración muy cercana a mi, quería despertar y no pude abrir los ojos, el peso de ese manto oscuro era más fuerte que yo y es que bien dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea, había deseado tanto tiempo mi muerte que ahora estaba al borde de ella.

- por favor - susurró esa voz, la voz que había extrañado por tanto tiempo y la cual única que quería escuchar en ese momento, pero ahora de que servía? No era nada igual.

Cinco años a tras yo lo había creído muerto y ahora resultaba que todo fue un engaño, una broma de muy mal gusto, una manera de protegerme, tantas cartas, tantos recuerdos, la casa, la sensación de estarme volviendo loca, el vació y esos sueños que me hacían sentir más enferma pero al final era cierto todas aquellas alucinaciones eran ciertas, él no se había ido, el no había muerto.

- Bella, mi amor, por favor no me dejes - era algo gracioso y tal vez incluso disfrute por un momento de ese dolor para después arrepentirme, él apenas sentía lo que yo sentí, cuando anunciaron su muerte, cuando estuve en el funeral, cuando todo paso. Pero esa sensación de satisfacción se desvaneció en cuanto pude sentir en ese cuerpo que no quería reaccionar la humedad que seguramente provenían de sus ojos, pude sentir como su cuerpo me abrazaba y los sollozos profundos de su pecho y de nuevo me sentí mal él no debía sufrir, el era a quien amaba más que a nadie y más que nunca.

- Bella, te amo - sus brazos me apretaban contra él.

En ese momento se paró, lo pude sentir porque el dolor me embargo, mi corazón se detuvo y deje de sentir, el manto oscuro de la muerte me había ganado.

* * *

**hola! nueva historia!!! hoy estaba un poco inspirada así que decidí sacar esta historia que se le ocurrió a mi cabeza con muchos tornillos sueltos ^^, les dejo el prefacio y espero reviews para saber si kieren q la continue!!!**

**bueno gracias por leer y de PERFECTAMENTE IMPERFECTA, ya estoy a la mitad del capitulo así que pronto tendrán el siguienet chapter!!!**

**besos**

**su amiga sussan**


	2. Chapter 1

ya saben q no em pertenecen los personajes, son d la increible SM!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Por la ventana de mi recamara se filtraba ese aire característico de mis días ideales - nublados - mi camisón rosa era tan ligero que recordé que debía buscar mi bata. Baje de mi cama y me dirigí a buscarlo.

Camine silenciosamente por el pasillo y escuche sus respiración a través de la puerta - meneé la cabeza y recordé que nunca cambiaría, era un dormilón- sonreí.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, el único modo que conocía para despertarlo era con el olor a café y a tocino, así que me puse a prepararle el desayuno mientras me tomaba mi taza de café. No tarde demasiado en escuchar ruidos en su recamara que me indicaba que su olfato había reaccionado a los aromas. Deje todo preparado encima de la mesa y me recargue sobre la barra, recordando a mi príncipe.

_*Flash back*_

_Agosto de 1991_

_Odiaba sin duda el kinder, odiaba a mi madre por haberme metido ahora y la verdad es que me sentía muy sola, la mayoría de los niños tenían miles de amigos de su primer año juntos, pero yo estaba sola porque acababa de entrar, saltándome el primer año ya que mi madre consideraba que era muy pronto para alejarme de ella, yo: su bebé._

_Tengo cuatro años y estoy en el segundo año de kinder, es increíble aprendí a leer y escribir sola solita - eso me hacía sentir bien - pero no tenía amigos._

_La hora del recreo era espantosa y ya llevaba así una semana pero soy demasiado penosa para hablarle a alguien._

_- Bella - la voz dulce de mi maestra me saco de mis pensamientos - no llores, ve a jugar - no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que ella lo mencionó y justo después de que me hablará corrí hacia sus brazos - mi maestra Lily era la mejor persona de este mundo después de mi mami. Era la única persona amable, la única que me hablaba y que me abrazaba durante todo el recreo porque nadie jugaba conmigo._

_Era agradable sentir sus manos jugando con mi cabello, mientras platicaba con las otras maestras, era el lugar más feliz para mí, ella si me quería._

_Cerré los ojos y el sueño estaba a punto de vencerme hasta que oí una voz muy hermosa y creí que tal vez un angel había decidid bajar a jugar conmigo pero no quise abrir los ojos aún, tal vez sólo era mi imaginación que tendía a volar demasiado lejos._

_- Maestra Lily - oh! Mi maestra lo conocía, que bonito - Maestra Lily __…_

_- ¿qué sucede, Edward?_

_- ¿por qué estaba llorando esa princesa? - me sobresalté cuando menciono la palabra princesa, yo siempre había querido encontrar una así que abrí los ojos para buscarla pero sólo me encontré con un pequeño niño de ojos de un tono verdoso hermoso que me observaba atentamente y con un cabello de un color muy bello pero nada común._

_- hola princesa - su hermosa voz abarcó todos mis sentidos y parpadeé sorprendida _

_- h-hol-a - tartamudeé y el me sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa blanca._

_- Bella creo que este príncipe quiere que lo acompañes o no es así Edward?- el aludido asintió con esa sonrisa torcida, pícara._

_Genial yo era la princesa y él mi príncipe._

_- vamos, princesa Bella - tomo mi mano y fui muy feliz._

_- Edward __…__ - me miró con curiosidad_

_- qué pasa?_

_- en verdad eres mi príncipe?_

_- solo si tu lo quieres - apretó mi mano y supe desde ese momento que si lo sería - y aunque no lo quieras tu siempre serás mi princesa._

_Eso me hizo ponerme triste, las princesas eran hermosa, inteligentes y nada torpes y yo no era nada de eso._

_- qué pasa? - tomo mi mentón y me obligo a ver las esmeraldas de sus ojos_

_- pero yo no soy una princesa y __…__ - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_- para mi siempre lo serás, siempre serás mi princesa Bella - dicho esto beso mi pequeña mano._

_*Flash back*_

- hey Bells! - ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, con su cabello largo y despeinado, su piel bronceada y su estatura increíblemente alta, su piel quemaba pero sus brazos a mi alrededor daban algo de consuelo a mi alma, a aquel vació que había dejado aquel niño hermoso de ojos verdes y sonrisa torcida quien me había abandonado a quien me habían arrebatado y todos los días maldecía mi existencia, ¿ por qué yo no moría? ¿Por qué no me había llevado con él? - has estado llorando de nuevo … - me acuso y saco de mis pensamientos.

- mm es sólo que tu sabes que esta semana se cumplen cinco años y te juro que he intentado no pensar demasiado en ello

- jaja nunca te ha salido muy bien - le saque la lengua, seguía siendo bastante infantil algunas veces.

- mm ya sabes que lo he intentado

- no realmente - después de eso no pude responderle porque tenía razón, no la había intentado sin embargo mi mejor amigo tampoco intento añadir nada y mejor cambio de tema, alabándome por el gran desayuno que había preparado, que ahora entendía porque Charlie siempre dejaba que yo cocinará y lo mucho que me debía extrañar, ahora que nos habíamos mudado a Forks para estudiar la preparatoria.

A Jacob lo conocía también desde el kinder, fue sólo un día después que a Edward, eran los mejores amigos y yo llegue a incluirme en esa amistad, después de la muerte de Edward el se encargaba de cuidarme aunque a veces pienso que más bien se encargaba de que no me fuera a dar un ataque de locura en una de mis tantas depresiones y Charlie agradecía eso realmente, saber que su única hija no se fuera a querer cortar las venas o saltar a la vía pública era un gran alivio, no me habían faltado ganas pero no quería causarles dolora Jacob o a Charlie, ellos habían sido demasiado buenos conmigo.

Asumo que por ese motivo Charlie no había puesto ningún pero al hecho de que viviera con Jake, aunque había algo más en todo esto yo sabía que Jacob me quería como algo más que una amiga y eso no me hacia sentir bien, el no se movería el estaría tras bastidores tanto tiempo como yo quisiera pero eso no era justo, el merecía conocer a alguien más y ser feliz pero era terco y necio como yo, no iba a desistir y pues la verdad es que desde hace 2 meses yo había aceptado intentar hacerlo feliz aunque el aún no lo sabía.

- nena!!! Ya es hora, vamonos!

- oh rayos!!!- escuche a Jake reírse en la sala, el tiempo se me había pasado volando mientras el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos.

Salí corriendo de la ducha y ahí estaba mi ropa, algo que yo escogería a diferencia de algo que hubiera escogido Alice - me reí recordando eso - la verdad es que la hermana de Edward era mi mejor amiga pero tenerla a ella y a Emmett - el hermano mayor de Edward - tan cerca a veces no facilitaban las cosas sin embargo no pretendía alejarlos, hubiera sido peor si me hubieran dejado, no tendría prueba de que el amor de Edward y el mío había existido, ellos eran la prueba de que no había sido todo sólo un sueño y el gran agujero que me mataba cada que veía a Emmett con esos mismo ojos y a Esme Cullen con ese cabello de tonos bronce tal vez hubiese pensado que lo maravilloso que fue todo lo que viví con Edward probablemente fuese todo un sueño pero el dolor me hacía sentir y revivir, algo insoportable y algo indispensable para seguir.

- vamos Bells que Alice esta como loca tocando el claxon del carro - se burló mi amigo.

- lo siento, debiste decirme antes

- te llame dos veces pero no contestabas hasta que grite

- genial ahora estoy sorda

Me besó la frente y abrazo para salir, en efecto Alice estaba tocando el claxon como loca y a esto se le había sumado Emmett.

- hola - Jake y yo pronunciamos al mismo tiempo

- se tardan mil años - nos critico

- fue mi culpa

- Emmett deja de tocar el claxon, ya bajaron

- no es para ellos es para Rosalie

- ah ya veo

- creo que mejor dejas de tocar el claxon antes de que …

- EMMETT CULLEN!!! TE HHE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO TOQUES EL CLAXON PARA HACER QUE BAJES … - por fin hizo aparición la hermosa Rosalie Hale, definitivamente perdía mi autoestima cuando ella estaba cerca por más que Alice insistiera en que yo era hermosa, yo sólo podía asociar hermosa a Rosalie y a Alice, mi torpeza nuca se llevaría bien con ser hermosa.

- Bella, tienes un aspecto terrible

- no ha dormido bien

- y tu por qué no has vigilado que se duerma? - ya empezaban los regaños

- hey! Es sólo mi insomnio común

- si, si, claro

- no engañas a nadie

- pero

- sabemos que estamos en fechas cercanas

La atmósfera del auto se había tornado melancólica y eso era terrible pero …

- haremos una misa este fin de semana

- y queremos pedirte un favor Bella?

No entendía que podían querer los cullen de mí.

- son cinco años y creo que hay que hacer algo especial por lo tanto Esme y Carslile pensaron en que tal vez podrías tocar clair de lune, este sábado

Clair de lune, había sido nuestra canción, la primer melodía que Edward me había dedicado, la primera que me había enseñado a tocar en el piano …

- claro - no podía negarme.

Llegamos a la escuela de Forks en breves minutos y la conversación siguió por temas más ligeros pero de mi cabeza no salieron los recuerdos, parecían pasar la película de mi vida cada que se acerca la fecha de aniversario de muerte de Edward y ni siquiera era porque yo las llamara, mi mente sabia que no tenia que recordarlo pero no podía olvidarlo, las clases eran normales y aburridas nada fuera de lo común y gracias a dios salí temprano, lo único malo es que no era conveniente combinar mi estado de ánimo con tiempo libre para pensar y mis amigos si tenían clases.

Decidí que ya que no podía evitar que los recuerdos me invadieran iba a dejar que fluyeran en el lugar en que Edward y yo habíamos sido felices: nuestro prado.

Comencé a caminar hacia la carretera para atravesarla y llegar al bosque, miré por si venía algún auto, no venía y cruce pero en ese momento sucedieron dos cosas : justo cuando iba a la mitad apareció un Volvo plateado de la nada y la segunda es que el conductor era idéntico a Edward. Ese Volvo casi me arrolla pero no se detuvo, caí al suelo y pude ver de nuevo … el conductor era demasiado igual a Edward, en ese momento vi un papel justo a mi lado:

_Princesa._

_Mi corazón no ha dejado de latir porque te he amado aún en la distancia._

_Te amo_

_Edward Cullen, tu príncipe _

Eso no era real, Edward estaba muerto, yo lo había visto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el dolor parecía atravesarme.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que intente levantarme y después de eso las voces que gritaban mi nombre, voces conocidas esperando que reaccionará pero yo no podía, ¿cómo había logrado Edward escribir eso? ¿ o es que yo ya estaba loca?

Cerré los ojos.

* * *

**hola!!! me tarde un poco lo ´se pero disculpen sq stoy hasta el gorro de tareas y exams, me di una pequeña escapada para publicar este primer chapter, espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!!! solo tengo 3 sniff sniff!!!! aunq los agradezco d veras!!!!!**

**bueno spero muchos comentarios!!! y les prometo q edward las visitara n la noche para vigilar sus sueños ^^ sóloq me encargo q 1ero lean sto jajaja ya saben hay q hacerle caso a Edward jajaja**

**ls kiero**

**sussan  
**


	3. Chapter 2

sto no me pertenece, ya lo saben!!! jaja

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**EPOV**

Casi cinco años, una carta más para escribir, el miedo invadiéndome porque no sé si me va a perdonar, por no saber si podré besar aquellos dulces labios de nuevo, si me lo permitirá, , si podré aspirar su aroma tan femenino y tierno, el dolor de imaginar que existe alguien más en su vida y saber que esta en todo su derecho por ella me cree muerto.

Los recuerdos me invaden mientras conduzco hacia mi casa en Forks, a donde voy a intentar reencontrarme con mi princesa, tonto y cobarde es como me siento pero que más puedo hacer, intentar regresar con ella porque la amo y es el amor de mi vida innegable e irrevocablemente, definitivamente cinco años en los que conocí personas pero en todas encontraba características de ella, su cabello, los ojos y al final no eran ella, nunca me acerque a nadie porque nadie la podría sustituir, nadie sería mi princesa … además solo representaban recuerdos dolorosos de mi distanciamiento, del dolor que le había causado y de la esperanza de poder explicarle mis motivos pero sobretodo que me entienda, que sepa que lo hice por su bien y un poco por el mío, que todos los meses en Volterra fueron horribles incluso para mi familia, para Carslile y mi mamá, oh Esme, pronto la vería también.

Aceleré con el fondo de música - Muse - entre más pronto llegará a mi casa mejor, visualice aquella casa blanca que Esme había redecorado dos años atrás y fui hacia atrás, ahí estaba mi casa, mi cabaña y refugio para los días que tendría que esperar antes de el reencuentro.

Me estacione en el pequeño garage de esa cabaña y ya estaban mis cosas listas dentro, mi madre y Alice se había encargado de arreglar mi regreso, aún recuerdo las palabras de Alice: _no te ayudaré con Bella, ella ha sufrido bastante y tu sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo, las cosas se solucionan juntos. - _fue una de las pocas veces que vi a mi hermana enojada, gracias al cielo estaba Jasper a su lado para tranquilizarla, aunque era obvio que nadie realmente me apoyaba tal vez era sólo que no me entendían, su punto de vista era diferente y yo no podía evitar preocuparme tanto por ella.

Entre al recibidor de la pequeña cabaña y el olor a fresias me invadió, estaba seguro de que no tenía mucho que habían dejado las flores …

- BIENVENIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - mi pequeña duendecillo se lanzó a mis brazos.

- qué paso con el plan de no hacer ruido y esperar hasta que entrará a la sala???? - le reclamo Rosalie, novia de Emmett a mi duende que aún colgaba de mi cuello con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, en seguida vi a mi familia reunida en la sala, todos estaban ahí, las cosas parecían no haber cambiado en cinco años: Jasper mirando a Alice, Emmett y Rosalie abrazados, Carslile y Esme, tomados de la mano y con esa apariencia tan tranquila y amorosa.

Después de ese efusivo recibimiento, sentí como todos me abrazaban, algunos lloraban y otros tenían aún una mirada recelosa en su rostro pero al final me habían aceptado de vuelta, mi madre no pudo evitar llorar y yo lo hice con ella, necesitaba estar en sus brazos y en ese momento me sentí como el pequeño de hace años, los necesitaba, necesitaba a mi familia y sabia que todo saldría bien pero esa familia estaba incompleta porque ahí no estaba mi princesa y no lo pude evitar:

- cómo esta?

- igual que hace cinco años

-fingiendo estar bien - me aventure a decir

- se que se alegrará de verte cuando llegue el momento - Jasper comentó intentando tranquilizarme.

- no lo sé - suspiré.

- las cosas saldrán bien - mi papá me dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro para intentar calmarme

No volví a tocar el tema durante la tarde, era preferible hablar de otros temas y algunos planes futuros, mi reincorporación a la vida, ya estaba todo listo sólo era cuestión de un mes, un mes y todo regresaría a la normalidad, tenía que adaptarme de nuevo a la vida normal sin mundos extraños ni fantasías que parecen inexistentes.

- Edward … creo que es hora de ir a dormir, debes estar agotado - y era cierto así que asentí

- puedes ir a casa, de todas formas nadie nos visita

Eso me confundía, antes siempre había visitas por lo menos de dos personas.

Sentí la vacilación de todos

- qué?

- ella no viene aquí desde … bueno tu sabes, creo que es comprensible por el hecho de que esta casa cuenta con demasiados recuerdos

- y Jake?

- no tolera separarse de ella y ella no tolera la soledad demasiado, a Jake le da miedo que se quede sola

- vendrá mañana en la tarde aunque debo advertirte que esta furioso, le dimos la noticia el fin de semana

- por qué esta furioso?

De nuevo la vacilación.

- no me gusta tanto misterio

- han pasado cinco años Edward …

Esas palabras me asustaron ya que yo mismo me había prometido no enfurecer ante una nueva relación pero con él, mi mejor amigo, otro hermano más, antes de que sucediera mi muerte ficticia el me lo había confesado y ya que el me creía muerto también hacia que no lo pudiera odiar demasiado, a mi pesar debía admitir que el era un buen candidato para ella y se había encargado de cuidarla por lo tanto estaba eternamente agradecido, le debía mi vida porque Bella era mi vida.

- así que ellos … - por más que no quería sentir odio, los celos se hicieron presentes en mi voz, sabiendo que vivían juntos y que el si estaba cerca de ella, eso me revolvía el estomago y al final apareció una voz molesta que me recordó que esa situación era mi culpa

- no nos malinterpretes, es cierto que Jake sigue muriendo por Bella pero …

- ella no ha salido con ningún chico, ella sigue amándote - esa palabras dieron esperanza y dolor a mi alma, ella no era feliz y yo era la causa.

- el esta furioso porque no confiaste en él, el es un hermano más

- lo es

- a él también le afecto tu muerte, no sabes cuanto lloro también

Demonios, eso no me hacía sentir para nada bien.

- lo siento pero es la verdad, así que prepárate

- espero que haya una pelea - oír murmurar a Emmett y Rose le dio un codazo al igual que Esme

- quieres despedirte de tu nueva Jeep???

- no papá - contesto con la cabeza baja ante el comentario de Carslile

- no te preocupes Carslile, puedo hacer que no arranque y eso es suficiente como castigo

- Rose …

Una larga serie de suplicas para mi cuñada siguieron pero ahora yo estaba ansioso y nervioso, no creí que las cosas se pusieran poner de ese modo y eso que aún me faltaba lo más difícil, ella.

Acepte la invitación de mi madre, de todas formas lo que menos necesitaba era estar solo en una casa por muy pequeña que fuera, ya había estado solo bastante, fue extraño regresar a mi recamara pero fue muy agradable incluso la foto de mi princesa y mía estaba en el buró, esa foto era mi preferida ay que la mitad era de cuando ella tenía cuatro años y yo tenía seis, ella me abrazaba y en la otra mitad estábamos el ultimo año antes de que me fuera, ella ya no tenía sus rasgos tan infantiles se empezaban a notar los cambios y bastante favorecedores, la diferencia es que ahora yo la abrazaba por la cintura y ella sonreía radiante, teníamos 13 y 15.

Me recosté en mi cama y encendí el estereo y ahí estaba la grabación de Clair de lune tocada en piano por mi Bella, un regalo al año de empezar el noviazgo y no lo creí pero estaba llorando, en todo el tiempo fuera no me di cuenta de que realmente la había extrañado, estaba tan convencido de que era lo mejor y ahora sentía toda la soledad de esas noches sin ella, la amaba, la amo y la amaré siempre, deje que el sueño me venciera.

La noche paso bastante rápido y sin embargo desperte cuando ya se habían ido mis hermanos, eso realmente no me gusto pero tal vez eso tuviese que ver on el hecho de que al final ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a una vida sin mí, me dirigí al baño y me di un buen baño, baje y estaba mi mamá esperándome con el desayuno, fue excelente ya que extrañaba las viejas costumbres.

- hola dormilón, te preparé tu desayuno preferido

- gracias mamá - me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

- tus hermanos me dijeron que te verían más tarde, Emmett dice que no se perdería los reclamos de Jake - meneo la cabeza reprobando eso - pero ninguno te quiso despertar aunque quieren que sepas que estan muy alegres de que estés aquí.

Asentí y el desayuno siguió con tranquilidad, Esme estaba solo observando cada movimiento.

- te has vuelto un hombre muy apuesto

- gracias mamá

- eres idéntico a tu padre cuando era joven

Me reí.

- hablaban de mí?

- hola papá

- buenos días

De nuevo nos sumergimos en recuerdos felices hasta que mi padre recordó que tendríamos una conversación de mi viaje y Volterra, a Esme no le agradaba recordar el tema porque decía que era de mal agüero sin embargo ese tema se tenía que tocar y así lo hicimos por más de dos horas en el estudio de papá, al final Carslile me dijo que apoyaría todo lo que hiciera y yo se lo agradecí pero menciono algunas palabras con más seriedad:

- te apoyaré hijo pero no la dejes de nuevo, no nos dejes - su ojos azules reflejaron el dolor al imaginar una nueva separación - sé que esto no se quedará así por como lo platicas pero ya todos son mayores y debemos afrontar esto juntos, Alice tiene razón somos una familia y en esta familia incluyo a Jacob y a Isabella, sé lo que planeas con ella y estoy más que feliz por la situación pero eso te debe hacer entender que ella no aceptará el distanciamiento de nuevo, no sabes como fue el primer año, horrible.

Quería que me contará lo sucedido y vi en sus ojos que por el momento no me lo diría así que mejor salí, necesitaba manejar a alta velocidad eso siempre me tranquilizaba, tal vez iría al lugar donde había sido feliz con ella, maneje muy rápido y justo cuando pase por enfrente del colegio subí más la velocidad pero entonces la vi, era ella. Tuve la urgencia de detener el carro y correr a estrecharla entre mis brazos pero sabía que no era posible por un momento baje la velocidad tentado a esa posibilidad y sentí su mirada, ella me miró confundida, dio un paso más y una parte de mi cerebro reacciono sin pensar realmente me arrepentí en el momento porque no medí la distancia que había entre la carretera, ella y lo cera que iba a pasar de ella, casi la arrollo, fue horrible, sentí su aroma entrar a través de la ventana del auto y entonces sucedió, voló la carta que estaba escribiéndole, intente detenerla pero era demasiado tarde.

_Demonios!!!!- _me maldije y mejor me apresuré a llegar al prado.

* * *

**hola!!!! bueno gracias a los lectores son muy bellos sus reviews y spero que sigan leyendo, se q apenas vamos empezando pero realmente esta historia es algo basado en mi vida, una experiencia muy parecida tal vez demasiado!!!**

**n fin spero q sigan leyendo, aparte les tengo buenas noticias, ya stoy d vacaciones lo cual deja tiempo para q trabaje en mis historias, es más tendré una nueva jaja lo sé, de por si me tardo mucho pero en serio será una linda historia!!!!**

**dejen reviews para saber q kieren más!!! X FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!!!!!!!**

**besos**

**su amiga sussan  
**


	4. Chapter 3

ESTO NO ME PERTENECE YA LO SABEN.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV**

La cabeza me daba vueltas y no quería abrir los ojos, si la imagen que había cruzado ante mis ojos era un sueño, no quería despertar, no quería hacerlo, quería que el regresará, si mi mente había colapsado para poder estar cerca de él estaba de acuerdo, no despertaría, si por fin había logrado encontrarme con él y eso significaba que debía morir o cualquier otra cosa, yo estaba dispuesta.

Pero como la vida se empeñaba en no dejarme ser feliz y que cada que hallaba una forma de estar con él me separaba, tuve que despertar.

- hola pequeña - Esme estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano

- hola - conteste apenas en un susurro

Sentí un pequeño apretón en la mano izquierda.

- nena, no me hagas esto - meneo la cabeza con dramatismo - no te cuido por unos minutos y terminas hospitalizada

- no exageres Jake - mi voz sonaba débil pero definitivamente me sentía fatal por preocupar a todos, estaba bien por lo monees físicamente

- que termines en el hospital es una exageración?? - arqueo una ceja

- no creo que este exagerando Bella - agrego Esme

- es solo el tipo de cosas que le pasan a alguien como yo

Los tres reímos al mismo tiempo.

- saldré pronto?

- esta noche, no.

- por qué?

- mm estudios y observación, te diste un buen golpe.

Fruncí el ceño, la verdad no me era grato estar en los hospitales aunque mi propósito era estudiar medicina, una cosa era curar y otra estar internada.

Jacob se acerco y beso con dulzura mi frente para deshacer aquellas arrugas.

- no te preocupes te haré compañía.

- no es necesario Jake, vas a pasar una mala noche

- eso no es verdad, siempre que este contigo todo es perfecto- me sonrió con mi sonrisa, aquella que solo me dedicaba a mi y me recordaba que no debía dejarme vencer.

- esta bien

- mm Jake podemos hablar un minuto antes de que me vaya - Esme nos interrumpió - mm lo siento cariño, me tengo que ir aunque claro que si me pides que me quede lo haré - la verdad no quería causar más molestias y los ojos siempre tan parecidos no me dejaban de recordar a mi príncipe.

- creo que jake me puede cuidar bastante bien, no creo necesitar dos cuidadores - sonreí aunque no estaba segura de que tan bien había salido ello.

-como quieras cielo

- soy capaz de cuidarla - dijo mi amigo con un tono un tanto indignado y le di un apretón esperando que entendiera que lo sabía y así fue porque giró su cabeza y sonrió resplandeciente.

- Jake …

Pude ver un tanto de urgencia de Esme en hablar con él sin embargo no lo entendía.

- ve, creo que realmente quiere hablar contigo - en esos ojos verdes pude ver una disculpa y algo que no entendía de Esme hacía mi, eso me dejaba confundida pero tal vez solo era que realmente se sentía culpable por el hecho de no estar conmigo esa noche.

- te veré mañana temprano - se acerco y beso mi frente

- ahora vuelvo

Los vi salir dejando la puerta medio abierta, creí que se habían marchado hasta que vi sus sombras y comprendí que simplemente estaban afuera y pude oírlos, no es que fuera mi intención o tal vez un poco de curiosidad ero la verdad es que no me tenía que esforzar demasiado:

_- Jacob necesito que vayas esta tarde a la casa, él te esta esperando - _él?? Alto de que me había perdido, quien podría estar en casa de los Cullen para que fuera tan importante, no entendía absolutamente nada. _- _

_- no la voy a dejar sola_

_- pero entiende que también te necesita, esta muy asustado por el modo en que lo recibirás_

_- debería_

_- no lo juzgues de ese modo_

_- tu más que nadie lo entenderá en su momento_

_- no lo creo Esme, ya hizo bastante daño_

El silencio hizo una aparición y fue raro, nada de lo que estaban hablando tenía sentido para empezar de quien diablos hablaban.

- _el esta muy arrepentido y te ha extrañado, el te quiere ya sabes_

_- ¿ el me ha extrañado? Ja - bufó._

_- Jacob, por favor_

_- esta bien, esta bien ahí estaré pero no puedo estar demasiado regresaré para estar con ella_

Imagine a Esme triunfante y puedo asegurar que le dio un beso a Jacob en la mejilla, digo los Cullen y esos ojos esmeralda definitivamente tenían un poder indescriptible que terminaban convenciendo a cualquiera y en eso se incluía a los necios como mi amigo, reí para mis adentros aunque la curiosidad me estaba matando, tenía que investigar eso.

Cuando creí que Jacob iba a entrar descubrí mirando hacia la puerta que no se trataba de Jake sino de Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

- hola Bella, qué raro que estés visitando hospitales

- ja ja - la relación entre el padre de Edward y yo era bastante buena y la verdad tenía que admitir que mi torpeza ayudaba demasiado, al pobre de Carlisle siempre le tocaba curar mis heridas y sobretodo mis caídas, realmente era raro que por lo menos una vez a la semana no visitara el hospital.

- Bella dejando a un lado las bromas, explícame que te paso

Interesante pregunta ya que ni yo lo sabía

- no recuerdo demasiado - decidí que lo mejor no era mencionar el hecho de que creía haber visto a su hijo muerto hace cinco años, tal vez esta vez si consideraría internarme en algún psiquiátrico y la verdad imaginarme en un cuarto totalmente blanco y acolchado no era uno de mis mejores sueños.

- mmm

- de verdad no recuerdo más que estaba caminando hacía … - demonios tampoco tenía que saber eso

- si??

- ni siquiera se a donde me dirigía, solo estaba caminado creo que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos

- deberías dejar los mundos alternos y fijarte al cruzar las calles - a pesar de que tomaba el papel paternalista conmigo en ese momento había un ligero cambio en su tono de voz que le quitaba el tono severo y parecía más un discurso bien aprendido que tenía que decir.

- lo siento - me disculpe a pesar de todo

- ay Bella, Bella - su rostro había vuelto a ser amoroso y ahora despeinaba mi cabello y de repente algo hizo clic en mi mente, ahora recordaba lo que me había llevado a caer y a un dolor bastante profundo, esa carta, ese papel ¿DÓNDE ESTABA?? Demonios!!! Lo peor de esto era que no podía preguntar porque de nuevo todo los llevaría a pensar en cuartos pequeños y de paredes blancas y acolchadas, pronto tendría que investigar el paradero de esa carta.

Poco antes de las diez de la noche regreso Jacob y no supe descifrar la expresión de su cara, era una extraña mezcla de melancolía, un tanto más de coraje y al final ¿felicidad?

- hola Bella

- hola, qué sucede?

- nada es solo que a veces la vida te presenta casos extraños y totalmente extraordinarios

- a qué te refieres?

- pronto lo entenderás - en ese momento de nuevo hizo una mueca y era angustia y dolor, no quería verlo así, el - mi mejor amigo - el que me había consolado durante varias noches, durante todo este tiempo sin mi amor, durante esa época oscura en la que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no entendía por qué estaba esa expresión en su rostro y yo quería quitarla, haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz, incluso podía darle un poco del amor que aún me quedaba, no era mucho ni la mínima parte que el se merecía pero lo cierto es que tal vez este serviría para hacerlo feliz y si él era feliz eso me daría la satisfacción de saber que fui de utilidad en esta vida incluso cuando ya era algo totalmente destrozado, a veces los restos de algo se pueden reutilizar y eso pretendía hacer conmigo, reutilizarme, nunca tendría la misma función de cuando era una pieza pero al menos haría algo.

Estire mi brazo en su dirección para tomar su rostro y acaricie su mejilla, el cerró sus ojos y pude sentir su piel caliente, su respiración daba exactamente en mi muñeca provocando una sensación placentera y extraña, estaba a punto de decidir, de concretar algo que había dejado pasar, yo sabía que el esperaba mi respuesta desde aquel día.

_*Flash back*_

_Caminábamos agarrados de las manos como tantas tardes, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me había dejado de importar que pensaran las personas de nosotros porque yo bien sabía que la imagen que dábamos definitivamente era la de una pareja y qué más daba, yo quería a Jacob y eso es todo lo que me importaba, sabía que el me quería de otro modo pero no me molestaba que me tomara la mano, ni que me tomara por la cintura incluso a veces eso evitaba que me desmoronara._

_- humm Bella ?? - la suave voz de mi amigo me saco de mis pensamientos._

_- si?_

_- olvídalo - estaba tan nervioso que incluso sentía su temblor, eso me lleno de curiosidad._

_- dime Jake, ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea - con mi mano libre decidí tomarlo de la cara, al momento que hice esto el la tomo con sumo cariño y la beso, hizo que me sonrojara._

_- Bella, cielo, esto va a sonar muy cursi pero debo decirlo, se lo desdichada que eres y se que nuestros sentimientos no siguen el mismo camino pero no me importa, estaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, sabes que nunca te abandonare, siempre estaré aquí esperándote, quiero que lo sepas __…__ - la verdad era algo que yo ya sabía pero aún así me impresiono y pude sentir algunas lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos, yo lo quería pero es que el no entendía que ya no era suficiente para él, tal vez de no ser porque entregue mi corazón a alguien y ese alguien había muerto podría decir que había algo bueno que ofrecerle a Jacob, había soñado con que conociera a alguien más y deseaba que fuera lo suficiente para Jake, el merecía lo mejor, el tenía que estar con alguien completo no con alguien como yo, el tenía que tener el paquete completo y no la caja vacía - no necesitas responder nada Bella, realmente no tienes que hacerlo, simplemente quería que lo supieras y que el día que decidas algo, sabes que estaré aquí._

_Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y sollozar un poco, sus manos acariciaban gentilmente mi cabello._

_- Jake __…__ dame tiempo - después de un buen rato por fin logre articular esas palabras._

_- el que quieras - dijo antes de besar mi frente._

_Sabía lo que había hecho y sentía un gran letrero en mi mente que decía culpable, le había dado esperanza de que tal vez algún día lograra hacerme cambiar de idea, que tal vez podría amarlo y es que ese no era el problema ya que lo amaba de muchas formas, menos del indicado para el pero no consideraba un pecado intentar hacerlo feliz, si ese era un pecado tal vez seguiría pecando, tal vez el amor que podía ofrecerle solo era un suave eco del amor que le había tenido a Edward sin embargo yo bien lo sabía, Jacob me aceptaba tal como estaba, Jacob aceptaba la caja vacía._

_Me prometí pensarlo y darle una respuesta pronto._

_*Fin Flash back*_

Y ahora lo tenía aquí, conmigo. Baje muy lentamente mi mano hacia su nuca intentando acercarlo y el no puso mucha resistencia, así que lo seguí acercando, ya estaba tomada mi decisión no sería feliz nuevamente porque mi felicidad había muerto con Edward pero podía hacer Feliz a Jacob y eso me consolaba.

Cuando lo tuve a escasos centímetros de mi rostro le susurré lo mucho que lo quería y justo antes de que nuestros labios se unieran.

_- _Bella!!! Quiero que _…__. - _la pequeña duende entro y nos interrumpió, no se veía muy contenta_._

Jacob gruño y yo me reí, le dije en voz muy baja que nos sobrarían ocasiones. El suspiro y movió los labios y pareció que murmuro _"__eso cambiará cuando lo veas__"__ ._

- oh lo siento, de veras chicos, eh … mejor me voy

- no seas ridícula Alice

- de todas formas ya nos interrumpiste- Jacob parecía que la quería matar.

- lo siento - puso su carita de perrito a medio morir y los tres reímos de ello.

- mm sólo quería avisarte que ya pedí en la escuela permiso para que te ausentes 2 semanas, igual que nosotros.

- ¡qué!!!! ¿ por qué 2 semanas?? Es mucho tiempo Alice y acaban de comenzar las clases

- emmm no te han dicho - su mirada se dirigió exclusivamente a Jacob a pesar de que había utilizado el plural

- qué pasa?

- es que no saldrás hasta el jueves por la mañana - oh genial 3 días y medio en este maldito lugar

- será mejor que alguien me explique

- mañana porque ahora debes de dormir, ya es tarde.

De nuevo nunca supe cuando Carlisle apareció.

- pero …

- pero nada y Jacob se supone que no la desvelarías

- fue mi culpa - antes de que mi ¿amigo? De repente ya no sabía como llamar a Jacob, era irónico, bueno el punto es que evite que se disculpara cuando realmente yo tenia la culpa.

- esta bien, pero ya duérmanse que necesitamos hablar mañana - empezaba a preocuparme el tono que tomo ya que Carlisle nunca era tan serio, observe a Jacob y a Alice y comprendí que ello ya sabían pero que al parecer no podían hablar de eso conmigo.

Para que no hiciera trampa y realmente me durmiera mi doctor puso algo en la intravenosa que hizo que me pesaran demasiado los parpados, así que fui cerrando los ojos y antes de caer en la inconciencia alcance a escuchar.

- ¿Edward lo sabe?

Ellos habían mencionado su nombre y quede helada, quise regresar del viaje hacia los sueños pero no pude … Edward fue lo ultimo que pensé.

* * *

HOLA!!!!

OK ME TARDE PERO ES QUE REALMENTE ANDO MEDIO ESTANCADA EN LO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN ANDO MUY DIFUSA EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS LO SIENTO!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LAS ALERTAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO, Y ESPERO QUE LE TENGAN UN POCO MÁS DE FE A ESTA HISTORIA, SIENTO QUE NO ESTA TENIENDO MUY BUEN EFECTO Y LA VERDAD VOY A CONSIDERAR NO SEGUIRLA PERO POR FAVOR DIGANME SI QUIEREN O NO QUE LA SIGA!!!

BUENO PARA MIS LECTORES DE **PERFECTAMENTE IMPERFECTA**, YA LO SÉ ME HE TARDADO HORRORES PERO ES QUE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON LOS CHAPTERS QUE YA TENÍA A UNA PERSONA QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI NOVIO SE LE OCURRIO ELIMINAR ALGUNOS ARCHIVOS Y QUE CREEN!!! EFECTIVAMENTE BORRO ALGUNOS EQUIVOCADOS, ENTRE ELLO 3 CHAPTERS QUE YA TENÍA SI Q UNA DISCULPA Y ESTOY TRABAJANDO PARA RETOMAR LO QUE YA TENÍA.

POR EL MOMENTO ESO ES TODO.

LOS QUIERO!!!!

SUSSAN


	5. Chapter 4

los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea pues i por eso esta loca la historia jaja.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Los días siguientes pasaron más rápido de lo que creía gran parte se debía a que Jacob, Alice y Emmett se encargaron de hacerme reír bastante, nunca hubiera pensado que unos días en el hospital pudieran ser tan divertidos aunque había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto, su comportamiento no me molestaba simplemente me daba algo de curiosidad habían conversaciones extrañas, menciones de alguien que se hospedaba en casa de los Cullen y susurros que intentaban que no escuchara cuando creían que estaba dormida, odiaba eso y la curiosidad era algo que me estaba matando, por otro lado la verdad es que no me podía sacar de la cabeza esa carta, no era parte de mi imaginación, esa carta había sido la causa de mi situación actual, no podía ser fruto de mi imaginación y por algún sitio debía estar esa carta.

- Bella? - mi "novio", ah claro apenas ayer acepte ser la novia de Jacob y él estaba muy renuente lo cual me sorprendió demasiado, el siempre había querido eso y ahora que por fin lograba actuaba de un modo totalmente contrario a lo que había pensado, sus palabras me sorprendían e incluso dijo: _Bella no te sientas presionada y recuerda que en el momento que así lo decidas esto puede acabar y seguimos siendo amigos vale?_. Realmente no tenía sentido eso, mi novio le estaba viendo el final a nuestra relación mucho antes de que siquiera cumpliéramos un mes, qué digo un mes ¡una semana! Habían cosas que no cuadraban en mi vida y lo malo es que muchas no las podía compartir ya que todas me mandaban directo a un cuarto blanco.

- qué pasa?

- te tengo una buena noticia y otra mala - sonrió a manera de disculpa, ya sospechaba yo por donde iba la mala.

- pues resulta que ya sales del hospital, la mala es que nos iremos a instalar estas dos semanas a casa de los Cullen - note que esa noticia le complacía y a la vez no, lo cual equivale a una constante vigilancia y más estudios.

No me molestaba demasiado esa situación solo había un pequeño detalle y ese se trataba de que durante cinco años evite pasar tiempo en casa de la que hace algunos años tenía pensado en que sería mi familia política, no es que no fueran mi familia solo que en ese entonces era más tangible la posibilidad de hacerlo real. Temía que al estar ahí los recuerdos me embargaran y no quería pasar por el dolor que evitaba día a día con una infinidad de actividades que me dejaban rendida y así evitaban los recuerdos, me estaba alarmando porque mis actividades durante dos semanas eran mínimas, de hecho, se reducían a estar acostada, cuidándome y con muchos ojos vigilando cada una de mis acciones.

- Bella, te quiero tanto - de repente mi novio estaba justo frente a mi besándome, pero ese beso me sabía despedida

- por qué me besas como si nunca más nos fuéramos a ver?

- no seas tonta no es eso - beso mi frente enseguida y a pesar de que lo quería ocultar sus ojos no me podían engañar, le preocupaba algo - crees que te podría dejar? Obviamente no. Te amo.

- yo también - sonrió con aquella sonrisa dulce que siempre me daba pero lo cierto era que me ocultaba algo.

- creo que es hora de que te vistas, tenemos que salir de aquí a menos claro que desees permanecer más tiempo dijo en tono de broma.

- no!

Rió a carcajadas.

- ya lo sabía, así que te dejo para que te vistas.

Asentí.

Alice se había encargado de llevarme algo de ropa, para mi suerte se compadeció de mi y dejo unos vaqueros y una playera blanca - justo algo que yo escogería - me resultaba bastante gracioso imaginar su cara de fastidio al dejarme esa ropa, supongo que si por ella hubiera sido hubiera dejado algún conjunto "fashion" de los que a ella se le facilitaba combinar.

Me apresure y salí, prácticamente toda la familia cullen estaba, el único que faltaba era el amor de mi vida, aunque claro que el nunca más estaría esperando por mi. Despeje esos pensamientos de mi mente al final tenía personas que me querían y me había prometido no hacerlos infelices, ellos no se tenían que enterar de que nunca más la felicidad sería completa, ya que cuando pierdes al amor es difícil que regrese a tu vida de la forma más completa y especial, el amor sólo llega una vez ya que es como la vida irrepetible. Mis propios pensamientos me dolieron pero mis palabras eran ciertas tendría que vivir con el hecho de que mi oportunidad había pasado, lo perdí.

- Hermanita!!!! - un abrazo de oso del tipo rompe costillas fue el que me dio Emmett, aunque obviamente Rosalie le recordó que acaba de recuperarme y que tal vez eso no me haría ningún bien - oh lo siento Bella, quiero que estes sana, soy tan tonto.

- no te preocupes Emmy

Todos me abrazaron y pronto nos encaminamos a la casa de los Cullen, tal vez sería más apropiado llamarla Mansión, tuve una comida de bienvenida y como era de esperarse hicieron italiana ya que era mi favorita, especialmente los ravioles. La plática fue muy amena, algunos planes sobre las semanas que pasaría ahí se hicieron presenten ya que tenía que regresar al hospital para algunos exámenes, Carlisle me aseguro que no tenía nada de que preocuparme pero notaba cierto aire extraño en la manera en que se refería a esos estudios y la mirada que intercambiaba con Esme tampoco era muy alentadora, sin embargo intente que eso no me molestara ¿ qué podía pasar?

La noche llego mucho antes de lo que imaginaba y me madrona dormir "tenía que descansar", no quería pero ese tema no estaba a discusión.

Subi lentamente las escaleras dirigida por Alice hacia mi habitación. Caminamos hasta el tercer piso y reaccione solo había _una_ habitación en ese piso.

- noooooooooooo!!!! - grite muy fuerte tanto que casi hago caer a Alice - por qué, por qué me haces esto?? - un líquido salino empezó a inundar mis ojos, lo sabía me estaba llevando a la habitación que era de Edward.

- Bella, tranquila, discúlpame fue muy tonto de mi parte oh lo siento mucho, no llores por favor, discúlpame, es que bueno es la habitación que esta libre y bueno … soy tan … - yo estaba llorando pero sin que me dijera nada más subí los últimos escalones que me llevaban hacia ese lugar un instinto me decía aléjate y el otro deseaba entrar ahí, tenía tanto que no estaba en ese lugar tal vez aún estaría su olor y sus cosas, aún estaría esa cama con edredón de un dorado muy claro, el sillón de cuero negro pegado a la ventana, la colección de discos seguiría en el mismo orden, sus libros tendrían estarían en la mesa de noche tal como el los dejaba.

- Bella, no tienes que hacerlo

Mis ojo seguían llorosos pero al final quería estar en ese lugar.

- no te preocupes Alice, ya estoy bien y discúlpame, no fue mi intención gritarte supongo que no me lo esperaba no obstante lo cierto es que creo que es el mejor lugar para mi, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie: lo sigo amando.

- lo sé- suspiró. Le pedí que me dejara en la puerta y le dije que estaría bien. Me abrazó y se fue.

Respire hondo antes de entrar a esa recamara que contenía tantos recuerdos, la abrí muy lentamente y fue un golpe muy fuerte, parecía un flash back, un regresar al pasado todo era exactamente como el lo había dejado y hasta tenía su olor impregnado, me pareció fascinante ya que habían pasado cinco años pero aquel perfume tan propio de él seguía ahí, cerré la puerta con seguro ya que esa noche por lo menos no quería que me interrumpieran, pretendía hacer las pases con mi pasado.´

- hola Edward - empecé a hablar - hace mucho que no estaba tan cerca de ti, sabes? Te he extrañado tanto que mis palabras nunca alcanzarían para describirlo, recuerdo que siempre decía esa frase, lo recuerdas?

Camine hasta el estante donde tenía el reproductor, lo abrí y encontré el disco que nuca sacaba : _Debussy. _La habitación poco a poco se lleno de esa melodía tan conocida para mí. _Clair de Lune. _y así llegaron también los flash back.

" _no sé bailar Edward. Sólo necesitas alguien que te sepa guiar__"_

" _me dan miedo las alturas, sabes que nunca te dejaría caer__"_

" _te amo y se que siempre estaremos juntos por que las parejas que se aman del modo en que tu y yo nos amamos nunca desaparecen, no existe distancia, tiempo ni muerte__"_

Las lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas y el dolor que me impedía respirar apareció, su imagen venía a mi una y otra vez, cada recuerdo parecía un latigo haciendo heridas profundas, el olor hacia que lo pudiese visualizar más claramente, su cabello, esos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo cada que me observaban , aquella sonrisa traviesa y sensual. Sentía la cabeza darme vueltas así que decidí recostarme en la cama, aquella cama en la que habíamos dormido juntos, en las que le gustaba observarme dormir y en la que muchas veces me cuido después de alguno de mis clásicos accidentes y ahora lo necesitaba tenía una herida tan profunda en el pecho que dolía que me impedía respirar con normalidad, me gire hacia la izquierda observando los libros que le gustaba leer por la noche. Tome uno de ellos, el título era Tristán e Isolda - un clásico que le habría regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, recuerdo que le daba risa ya que siempre le regalaba un clásico y el decía "_Bella, no creo que de este modo deje de pensar lo que pienso de los clásicos pero si te hace feliz los leeré__"__ - _me dirigí al sillón de cuero negro para leerlo, lo abrí exactamente donde se había quedado Edward, página 142, estaba a punto de terminarlo y las palabras que leí a continuación parecían especialmente dedicadas a mi:

_¿ Me castigas así_

_Con el más duro de los destierros?_

_¿Sin ninguna clemencia,_

_Sin pagarme mis sufrimientos?_

Era la escena justo después de que muere Tristán y era cierto Edward me castigaba con el más duro de los destierros, un destierro en el que el nunca más regresaría a mi, una vida sin él y todo lo que yo sufría no sería pagado, no por lo menos hasta que muriera que era cuando esperaba poder reunirme con él. Deje el libro sobre el respaldo y me dirigí al ventana que abarcaba la parte posterior de esa recamara, la luna estaba justo en el centro dando una iluminación hermosa al bosque, al arroyo y a …

Un momento esa casa no estaba ahí, tenía cinco años que no visitaba la mansión Cullen pero nunca supe que tuvieran vecinos o tal vez sería una de las casas remodeladas por Esme probablemente la utilizaban para los huéspedes.

Observe el arroyo que corría tranquilo y sereno teniendo un matiz plateado gracias al reflejo de la luna pero de repente observe a dos personas caminando hasta la orilla, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir dos figuras masculinas, una un poco más alta que otra, se quedaron parados justo a la orilla y parecía que platicaban, intentaba ver de quienes se trataba pero justo en ese momento una nube cubrió la luna haciendo que todo se volviera oscuro, tuve que esperar a que la nube pasara y mis ojos no daban crédito: esa piel tan blanca, el cabello de tono cobrizo adquiriendo una tonalidad única al estar bajo el manto lunar, la figura, los rasgos y esa mirada que ahora me observaba, era él, era Edward, mis ojos no me engañaban, Edward!!

Reaccione y salí corriendo de la casa, nadie me vio ya que era bastante tarde. Corrí hacia el arroyo y no había nadie, mis ojos habían visto bien era él, estaba segura, me quede un rato mirando los alrededores probablemente estaba escondido.

- Edward - no me había dado cuanta hasta el momento preciso en que hable que estaba sollozando - por favor regresa, te quiero, no te he podido olvidar, no me dejes de nuevo, no otra vez, no …

Pasaron varios minutos y nada así que me deje caer en la orilla y llore por varios minutos, mis lágrimas pegaban contra la superficie del agua producían pequeñas ondas , así estuve por un buen rato hasta que me enjuague la cara y decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa, me incorpore pero sentí una mirada en la espalda, no preste demasiada atención probablemente era algún animal, en cuanto me levante sentí ese mareo intenso que sentía desde hace varios meses y de un momento a otro supe que mis piernas flaquearían, cerré los ojos y se escucho el sonido al momento que choque contra el agua, estaba muy fría y la corriente no era tan tranquila como se veía, no tenía fuerzas para salir sin embargo lo intente, no ganaría.

- Bella toma mi mano - esa voz aterciopelada era inconfundible, sabía que no había alucinado.

Pero no reaccionaba, nunca tome su mano así que decidió tomarme entre sus brazos.

- Bella!! Bella!! Te quiero, reacciona por favor … - quería responderle pero no me fue posible, un sopor me invadía y sonreí si iba a morir la imagen que tenía ante mí era hermosa, una que había extrañado por tanto tiempo y sus brazos me sostenían, me abrazaba como lo hacía antes …

- Jacob ve por Carlisle!

- pero …

- nada, ve! Yo la cuido. Ve!

Jacob? Que hacia ahí, realmente no importaba, Edward estaba conmigo.

- Bella mírame no te duermas - su voz estaba tan preocupada y se quebraba, el no tenía que estar así, ahí estaba no podía hablar y me sentía extraña pero yo lo amaba, quise decírselo pero no podía, parecía que mi cuerpo no obedecía. - por favor quédate conmigo … te amo, no lo he dejado de hacer. Te amo. Te amo.

Cerré los ojos, me amaba. La oscuridad me invadió.

* * *

hey!!! lo sé me tardo mil años pero deben d saber q como 2 días no me dejo subirla n fin!!! a los q leen perfectamente imperfecta aviso q ya no tardo n publicar!!!! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! n fin disculpen q tarde pero la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo y mi novio dice q paso más tiempo con la computadora que con el jaja es un dramatico jaja pero no lo odien jajaja

dejen REVIEWS!!!

los kiero

sussan


End file.
